Letter Y
by FLESHPorygon
Summary: AU Eight students, all from the same school, have all suffered hardships and horrors. The only reason they can ask amongst themselves is "Why?" and to a further extent, "Can I share it with someone?" - Slash & Femslash. Main Pairings: Steve/Tony, Bruce/Clint, Natasha/Maria, Loki/Thor. Recurring: Kitty/Rouge, Bobby/St. John, James Logan/Scott, Peter/Johnny S, Kurt/Mortimer Todd .
1. Introductory

I love the Avengers, even before the movie was out – Captain America, Hulk and Ironman will always be favourites.

Anyway, this is an AU High School slash fan fiction, so enjoy chapter one!

* * *

Clinton Barton stared out over the green football fields, engrossed in his long daydreams. Natasha Romanoff, his red-haired friend with the most beautiful emerald green eyes he's seen, snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of his own sky blue eyes.

"Huh...?"

"You were dreaming again, Clint! Jesus, I can't get you to listen to me at all can I?"

"Sorry Nat, I was elsewhere."

"You always are..." she sighed, resting her chin on her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, propped up as the two friends sat on the bleachers.

"Sorry, what was it...?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it now, Barton." She grumbled, turning her head away from him and pouting, crossing her arms as she did.

"Look, Natasha, I'm sorry!"

Natasha just laughed.

"You rotten widow..."

"Hey, don't call me that!" she pouted again, her eyes glistening as she formed fake tears.

"F-Fine, I take it back..." Clint blushed, irritated – He had dated Natasha before, mainly out of curiosity and for the fact that she was a beautiful woman to say the least, but that was before he had found out he was gay and luckily for them, before they ever were old enough to elope and run off to Budapest like where they met when they were much younger.

"I just know how to push your buttons, Hawkeye~"

"Pfft... I hate that nickname..."

"Exactly." She giggled, flipping her long red hair over her shoulders. "I was just asking if I should cut my hair into a bob or something...?"

"Seriously?" – " What?"

Clint frowned, rubbing his temples slightly.

"You seriously woke me from my daydreams for that?"

Natasha shrugged, a smile permanently stuck to her smug face. She loved irritating her best friend.

* * *

Tony Stark, buried head deep into his work as usual, was a machine fanatic; he spent days in the School's metal and wood workshop instead of in most of his lessons, and sometimes he'd work on his parent's vast range of cars, just to irritate them when he had modified them so they couldn't understand.

Tony didn't have the best relationship with his parents, and had been threatened to be sent to a military based school, which didn't surprise him and he just waited to push their buttons even more by refusing and hanging round the house constantly.

Today, he was busy with his Physics homework though as he hadn't spent any time on the essay itself due to his current project on his dad's black beauty known as a Ferrari. In sight, was quiet and isolated Bruce Banner. Tony stared at him, writing his essay by hand while referring to the odd textbook that surrounded his table further away from Tony's table in the courtyard. Tony didn't know the guy well but he was an A+ student in all three of the studious sciences, an A- in his Mathematics and English Language, with straight B's in mainly everything else.

Tony himself was mainly A's and B's with the occasional C for generally just not bothering to turn up. This was normally due to him been irritated by something that may have happened at home, or he was hung-over from his night life the day before.

After all, his family was rich so why not live a little?

* * *

Thor Odinson, was a Nordic exchange student along with his step-brother from his mother's other marriage. His family (minus his brother who seemed to dismiss him as family altogether for some reason) adored him and he, himself, was rather proud.

He didn't really understand America much, he felt more out of place than the needle thrown in the haystack! But he was getting his English down well, and managed to make friends with playboy of the school, Tony Stark and on the off chance, when nobody noticed, Steven Rogers who was strong and in Thor's opinion, rather good looking but out of place and out of the way – he was strong in muscles, but not in social circles because he was too attentive to his love of Art and History to feel like he belonged.

Thor admired his art skills and his vast knowledge of America's past so much he'd have thought Rogers had lived World War Two at first-hand, though that was obviously impossible. Steven, or Steve as he preferred, was a born leader underneath that shy and innocent exterior. A little bit of a geek much like Banner, but in a more cultural and placid way compared to the science nut's love of knowledge and all things... science-y.

* * *

On the other hand, Loki was cold to most people and kept to himself unless he was cruelly toying with someone's emotions or playing a childish prank. He was shunned by his family, always compared to Thor. He didn't see Thor as his brother and made sure to tell the big, blonde oaf that.

Loki liked smarts, and he was smart, tricky but smart. He had a few secrets and was the perfect person to go to grab gossip; Tony Stark's best friend, if you like, in this department. He wasn't liked by most but had taken a liking to both Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, hating Tony Stark's egotistical attitude, generally hating Thor and thinking Natasha was a whore as he found all women in particular. He did take an interest in Barton though, as Thor had observed.

* * *

Maria Hill, was hard-working and isolated more than anybody. She was pretty, yet cold-hearted towards the boy's attention that she attracted. She wasn't sensitive to any insult, and dismissed them with ease. All she wanted was to pass through high school.

Life back home was tough, and now, she lived with Professor Fury, an old family friend, now adoptive father as well as a teacher for the school.

She had no friends, and didn't really feel the need for them but she could sense green eyes on her. Not out of envy, but out of interest. She ignored them, hoping that they'd go away.

They never did.

* * *

Steven, preferably Steve, Rogers came from an orphanage after his father died before he was old enough to recognize him and his mother died shortly after having pneumonia and eventually moved into an apartment he scraped together from part-time jobs.

He felt out of place, and it was a vent of his frustrations causing him to focus it on working out, gaining him the strength and body he has today. It caught the eyes of women and even some men, which made him uncomfortable; he'd only kissed a girl before, she was called Peggy Carter, but it turned out she did it because she was moving into the Army, and he couldn't join her back when he was a skinny, asthmatic young teen as she was a few years older than him and it was mainly a small crush.

Nonetheless, Steve felt out of place. In body, time and mind.

* * *

That is chapter one, Introductory! It's just a quick summary of the main characters. There will be occasional interactions with the recurring pairings with Logan and Scott as teachers in a heated secret romance, etc~


	2. Undeniably

Chapter two, finally getting to the real story!

* * *

Staring from afar, Tony was fixing up a car in Shop work class.

Something Steve was okay with, but preferred not to do really – he'd learn to fix things himself, he didn't need the Canadian who was praising Stark irritating him.

_Sasquatch._

Rogers sighed, and leaned against the wall cradling his pencil in one hand and his sketchpad in his knees staring down at the doodle; it was a copy of whatever it was Tony was fixing. With Tony on the offside. Steve noticed and glared, furiously using the end of his pencil (a rubber attached, of course) to rub out the egotistical jerk that entered his artwork. This weird feeling he got whenever the rich playboy was around was almost foreign to him – he never felt like this since Peggy, but because Tony was male and Steve decided to be old-fashioned about it, he put it off.

_There is no way I have a crush on..._

"Tony Stark?" a voice came, curious.

Steve looked up, after having jumped out of shock, to see Peter Parker – a geek with a spider and photography obsession; he knew Tony well but preferred Steve's calm company for unknown reasons but it worked out with the blonde – staring at his image.

"What do you mean?"

"You drew Stark in the picture, see?" replying as he traced the poorly rubbed out image of the Stark son.

"...Oh, so I did." Mumbled Steve, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Dude, I already know about it so why do you keep denying?" – "I'll stop denying whatever it is you believe about me when it actually becomes true!" resorted the blonde, snapping lightly at the geek.

Peter shrugged, the brunette didn't blame Steve one bit when it came to Tony Stark; He was handsome, he had money, he was smart, he was witty. They were the few good things about him, there were plenty bad ones to tag on for the ride.

Much like Johnny Storm. Peter smirked to himself; He was been _tapped_ by that currently. Long story, short – Johnny was bi-curious and scared, Peter heard in and Johnny took his fiery aggressions out on the unsuspecting brunette, in a sexual way, Peter thought to himself. How bad Parker lusted for the arsonist, bad boy.

Steve coughed, to draw Peter back to earth.

"Peter, not to be rude but I wish you wouldn't space out..."

"Oh, sorry mate – back to your cr..." Could feel those blue eyes firing daggers into him. "Fine, you don't have a crush on him." Peter sighed, giving in.

"_Yeah right... he totally has this sexual tension when they argue; kinda' hot too."_

* * *

"Brother!" an angry, booming yell echoed.

Loki snickered, he had tricked one of the teachers to allow them to leave class early and then slip down a waxed floor as he chased the students realizing his mistake only to end up with a broken leg – Thor wasn't happy with this, since he was all manners and no fun.

"Yes, dear _STEP-brother?_" Loki grinned mischievously, he loved to remind Thor of their true relations ever since he was yelled and scolded at and it slipped out between his mother and him. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings but Loki tried to pass it off as nothing – It truly hurt him and Thor secretly knew it, he was just too dense to realize that was one of the roots of all the Nordic boy's problems.

Thor pounded on the locked closet that Loki stole the key to, god knows how, thought the blonde as he continued to yell at his step-brother. Loki slowly unlocked it, then unexpectedly dragged Thor in only to lock it again. Thor felt a little claustrophobic due to his large build and size in a small closet with his skinny, tall (still shorter than himself though) companion.

"Well Thor, have you been working out?" smirked Loki, his voice laced with seductive and mischievous intentions.

"Do not speak like that; it is embarrassing and degrading to homosexuals everywhere!"

Loki pouted, waving it off best he could in the small space he had. "What? Because I'm pretend flirting with you?" – "Incest is wrong."

"We aren't blood related." Retorted Loki, his argument was valid but Thor still felt uncomfortable when Loki flirted with him.

"You are still my brother."

Loki just scoffed, and pushed his way out leaving Thor alone in the closet.

What have I done now? Thought the blonde, thunder ringing in his ears to match his anger and frustration.

* * *

Bruce grumbled, his fingers entwined in his hair tugging slightly as he stared down at the equations; He was trying, despite his age, to find a way to calm down his heart rate and blood pressure more effectively. The prodigy boy was using yoga but it didn't always work when he'd lash out at people especially when in big crowds due to his quick-tempered personality.

Bruce studied his anger issues, and the reactions to people around him – annoyingly enough, people were just amused and bullied him saying things like he was a big ugly-ass monster and they chanted things like Hulk or whatever. It became a common nickname for poor Banner. Only few people didn't comment on the nickname and they didn't really talk to the Hulk; their names were Natasha Romanov, who tried to help him and only got hurt which he really didn't mean to! And a boy that he saw tag along with Natasha most the time named Clint Barton, or something along those lines.

Bruce lost in thought didn't even notice the same archery genius (who did Archery Club after school, Bruce would watch sometimes when he stayed behind) sitting at his lunch table.

"Hey, Banner right?"

Green-brown eyes met ocean blue ones.

"U-Uh... yeah, yeah I'm Banner... Bruce Banner."

"I'm Barton, just call me Clint though!"

Bruce looked round a little confused before settling his calmed gaze back on the dirty blonde.

"Why are you here, talking to me?"

"Woah, a bit harsh there! I mean seriously, live a little – can't a guy talk or what?"

"Nobody talks to me."

"Not true, Tony Stark does."

"That's school related."

"Still talking."

"You're still talking..." grumbled Bruce under his breath.

Clint just laughed Bruce's negativity off and rambled away to the shy science geek.

Bruce just blushed faintly, and continued to work. He secretly appreciated the recognition to the point of where his heart rate sped up.

* * *

This is all for now, I'm busy since it's the six weeks and I'm still exhausted from MCM's Con where I was Ed Elric and got my glove signed by Vic Mignogna! I'm sorry the chapter was short.


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

enter Wally West

Wally: Hey everyone! *zooms in, Dick as Nightwing on his back a little sick* This is for the great Marvel fanfiction that isn't so great according to the writer, FLESHPorygon, and unfortunately, it's on hiatus.

Richard: Wally, I feel sick... put me down...

enter Steve Rogers and Tony Stark

Steve: Uh, you two... wrong category.

Wally: ...yeah well, we need to prepare since FP is starting up a new fanfiction because she forgot what the hell this one was about!

Tony: *shrugs* The male Pepper has a point, Spangles.

Steve: Don't call me th- You know what, fine... Nevermind... Anyway... *faces the crowd, Tony hugging him from behind with a smirk as the Captain blushes* **This is a notice for all fans of Letter Y and unfortunately, it is on hiatus because FLESHPorygon ( a little morbid, ain't it?) is stuck, and can't remember the main plot but she says not to worry because she is starting a cross-over series featuring Me, Tony, Hawkeye, Dr. Banner, and a few others from Marvel as well as Red Arrow/Speedy, Nightwing, Flash (Wally: Me as Flash, me!), Terra, Raven, Starfire and a few others including some OCs been mentioned and they will be credited to their owners if permission is granted.**

******FP: Sorry folks, and I hope to include Fallen, an X-Man character, who's creator is an amazing inspiration to me! **


End file.
